


Second Chance

by alpha_raeken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anchors, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Canon-Typical Violence, Dread Doctor Experiments, Fox Stiles, Kitsune Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Theo, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Theo, Protective Theo Raeken, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Stiles Stilinski & Malia Tate Friendship, Top Theo Raeken, season six au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_raeken/pseuds/alpha_raeken
Summary: It was creepy. People silently sat on the various benches, staring straight ahead with little to no emotion, in what looked like a train station though he knew this was considered a weigh station for the Wild Hunt. Theo slowly moved past the benches, eyes glancing around and cataloging each detail, while he looked for someone familiar.Someone he couldn’t believe could ever be forgotten.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Truthfully I've barely watched any of season six but I have borrowed a few things here and there from what I know/saw/watched about it on Tumblr.
> 
> This is quite obviously a season six AU combining a few different ideas I've had sitting in my writing folder and Steo because there can never be enough Steo.

It was creepy. People silently sat on the various benches, staring straight ahead with little to no emotion, in what looked like a train station though he knew this was considered a weigh station for the Wild Hunt. Theo slowly moved past the benches, eyes glancing around and cataloging each detail, while he looked for someone familiar.

Someone he couldn’t believe could ever be forgotten.

The only smart person in Beacon Hills, the only person worth a damn thing, because he was not crawling out of Hell to deal with those morons running around attempting to do what Stiles seemed to do effortlessly. Solve the problem. Stiles would have solved the problem long ago and whoever had been taken would have long since been back in Beacon Hills.

So far the ideas he’d heard were less than desirable and Theo knew enough, thanks to the Doctors, that he could break that damn rift and get inside without the kinds of problems the others were having. It hadn’t taken much to twist things around, make them think it was their idea, before he was the one going through and they were coming up with ridiculous backup plans.

The speaker overhead clicked on with a scratchy kind of sound talking about a cancellation and he arched a brow. This was dull. This whole thing was boring, monotonous and grey. It was devoid of life and energy.

Nothing like Stiles Stilinski.

“Come on,” he muttered to himself as he passed more pathetic humans sitting silently, “Where are you?” because Stiles was there and Theo was going to find him. He was going to find that sneaky, suspicious-minded human and haul his ass back to Beacon Hills. “I know you’re here somewhere, Stiles, I _know_ it. Now where the fuck are you?”

The one truth he’d uttered during this campaign to destroy Scott McCall and the only thing he had completely meant had been said to Stiles. He wasn’t about to give up someone like Stiles in exchange for those Stiles had left behind. It was ridiculous and nowhere near a fair enough trade. Stiles was worth far more than the entirety of Beacon Hills and he _still_ couldn’t believe they had forgotten Stiles. The thought kept ricocheting inside his mind in pure disbelief.

With a scowl Theo paused, closing his eyes and slowly breathing in. The huge room was full of various scents, most completely unappealing and stale, but he caught the one scent he’d been looking for. Theo’s eyes snapped open, eyes flashing with awareness, as a smile of triumph appeared on his face. _There he is_ the thought was full of satisfaction and pleasure at his discovery.

Now as he moved forward his steps were more sure, not halting and undecided, as he searched one-by-one. It was following the familiar scent that he found Stiles in a darker corner of the station, back propped up against the wall, arms curled around his drawn-up legs and forehead resting on his knees. The ridiculous plaid stood out in a sea of muted and boring colors of the various outfits the other occupants of the station wore.

It was like he’d never left. Stiles hadn’t changed in the least. Same plaid, same mussed dark hair and same pleasing scent that was so uniquely his own that Theo could find him anywhere.

Stiles was the only thing in the entire place that seemed out of the ordinary. It was more than obvious he didn’t belong. He wasn’t simply waiting on a bench with dead eyes and a slack face.

No. Stiles exuded emotion in near tangible waves that were impossible to miss or ignore.

Sorrow.

Loss.

Desperation.

Fatigue.

Anxiety.

And a low simmering annoyance.

The last was more in line with what Theo remembered of Stiles as he moved closer and ridiculously he felt lighter, an unseen weight falling from his shoulders, as he moved forward towards his goal. His feet were near silent on the floor as he came to a stop in front of Stiles and patiently waited to be acknowledged. Theo could wait for ages for Stiles; the only one worth waiting for and wasn’t that a ridiculous notion?

It took a few minutes but slowly Stiles’s head raised and then Theo was staring into familiar brown eyes. He watched as the bleak emotions staring back at him faded into incredulous shock and a kind of relief that Stiles couldn’t have hoped to hide from him. The relief Stiles felt saturated his scent and easily overpowered all the other emotions that had hung around him like a dark shroud.

“ _Theo_?”

His lips turned up into a smirk at the absolutely floored sound of Stiles’s voice as his arms fell away from his legs and he simply stared up at Theo as though he couldn’t believe his eyes. Though it sounded clichéd even in his own mind Theo couldn’t help but notice that Stiles stared at him like a man lost in the desert would stare at a hidden oasis that promised water.

“What are you doing here?” the question followed quickly after the initial acknowledgement. Stiles never looked away and the scent of relief remained thickly coiling in the air.

“I told you I’d always look out for you, didn’t I?” he couldn’t resist and watched how Stiles’s eye twitched at his words before a reluctant smile crossed Stiles’s features. It lit up his eyes in a way that Theo had missed when near constantly surrounded by the pure suspicion, hatred and distrust that Scott’s pack had practically flung at him since Liam had freed him. The relief remained present in Stiles’s expressive eyes and Theo was a bit surprised that Stiles hadn’t attempted to conceal it. Stiles usually worked hard to control the emotions he showed to Theo even though his scent always gave him away in the end.

Before Theo had temporarily killed Scott he had been able to tell that Stiles was very close to actually, honestly, trusting him. He had been able to practically taste the change in scent before he had been forced to reveal his hand.

“You remember me?”

As if he’d ever forgotten Stiles. He  _still_  couldn’t believe Stiles’s so called friends could have ever forgotten Stiles, someone so important and vital to their lives, as they had.

They  _still_  didn’t completely remember him. From what they’d explained when he’d been hauled out of Hell by Liam they only had bits and pieces that let them know he was missing. And of those pieces it was nothing like the full picture. Honestly it was fortunate he’d remembered Stiles otherwise he didn’t doubt they would have thrown his ass back into Hell with little to no thought.

And they said _he_ was the bad guy.

He had never sent someone to Hell and left them to rot. Theo was more than sure there had been worse _villains_ that Scott McCall had allowed to walk but Theo had been the one to get dragged down into Hell and then near constantly threatened with going back by the same so-called good guys. Fucking hypocrites preaching second chances and saving people. They had never tried to save him.

“I _never_ forgot you. How could I?”

He reached out and as though he wasn’t thinking Stiles reached out to him in return, let himself be hauled up with no resistance, and then as Stiles gained his feet they were standing right in each other’s space. “What are you doing here? How did you get here anyway? I didn’t see them bring you in and they make a huge show of that every single time.”

“I’m here to drag your ass back to Beacon Hills. Those idiots you call friends are completely useless without you and it’s a bit…dull without you around.” His lips quirked, “You might say I missed having you around.”

“I’m pretty awesome.” He agreed with a shaky laugh. A few seconds passed before Stiles dragged in a ragged breath, eyes bright and undeniably hopeful, as his hand came up and paused, faltering in its motion, before dropping back down to hang at his side. “How? I saw what happened when a human tried to leave before. I can’t survive that. Theo…it would destroy me completely. How am I supposed to leave?”

Theo thought of the two syringes in his pocket, gifts the Doctors had left behind for him when he’d been working with them and had told them his plans for Stiles, as he cataloged Stiles’s varying expressions. It was luck the Doctors hadn’t destroyed them when they had deemed him a failure.

“And how did you get here? How are you out of Hell?”

“Your little friends let me out. Well Liam was left unsupervised and let me out to help with the Ghost Riders.” He shrugged that reason off not wanting to go into details of why and how he’d been allowed to remain out of Hell. “Apparently the only people who can open up the rift to get into this little pocket of existence, successfully and without suffering, are those who have already crossed a similar rift.” He paused before adding his favorite little fact, “And it needed to be someone who had their memories of you completely intact to actually break that rift. Someone with a strong emotional connection. Thanks to my trip to Hell and the fact that I never forgot you I was the only logical choice. Peter Hale refused to come back, of course.”

Stiles leaned back against the wall, staring, as his tongue darted out to wet his lips and he blinked. “That’s…that’s insane.” He glanced over at the rows of mindless humans before looking back, “And how are we going to overcome the fact that I’m a breakable human who isn’t going to survive a trip out of here? I saw what happens when someone who is human tries it...it would destroy me. I’m not interested in being destroyed.”

Theo’s fingers curled in his pocket around the first of the syringes. It hadn’t been Scott’s pack’s plan, their backup being recovering their own memories if this failed or Scott somehow crossing to bite Stiles, but Theo’s plan was the only one he knew would completely work _and_ would give him what he’d wanted.

Scott and his pack could go fuck themselves for all he cared. Theo was risking his life and it was only fair that he got a reward out of it.

“You might not like that part. I had to improvise.”

He moved swiftly, jabbing the needle into Stiles and pressing down until it emptied the entire contents near Stiles’s heart. Theo took in the wide, shocked eyes and the way they started to droop as the Doctor’s serum, special made for someone in Stiles’s unique position, started to work. It had been made halfway through the Doctors’ trip in Beacon Hills and had remained, untouched and unknown, until Theo had managed to get away to retrieve them.

“ _Fuck_.” Stiles’s hand flew up to where the needle had been as Theo pulled it back and reached for the second one. “Don’t even think—” the second one went in and Theo dropped the empty syringes to the ground carelessly once the second dose had been administered. They were useless now that the contents had been injected into their intended recipient.

“It’s the only guarantee that you can cross the rift and live.” He caught Stiles when he stumbled and helped him lean back down against the wall. “Your friends’ plan wasn’t going to work no matter how much they hoped I could simply pull you across the rift. This was the only way.”

“What…did you give me?” Stiles’s muscles jumped under his skin and he gritted his teeth in pain. “What was in that?”

“Something the Doctors fixed up for me. It was meant for you when you agreed to join my pack but circumstances have changed and I’m good at adapting. Like you said…a _human_ can’t cross the rift and changing you from human was the only guaranteed way that you would survive the trip.”

Stiles pushed at him weakly, scowling and silently snarling, as Theo leaned into his space and watched Stiles’s expression to make sure nothing was going wrong. The Doctors had explained the serum to him, how it needed to be injected and the space of time between each. He’d asked about risk and how quickly they would start the change. Theo had made sure he had understood every little thing about them considering who would be receiving the injections.

“You’re turning me into a _chimera_?” Stiles seemed a bit panicked at that but Theo knew it was nothing on what Stiles would feel when Theo explained that wasn’t what that serum was for. He waited a beat, breathed in Stiles’s changing scent and listened to make sure the Ghost Riders were not arriving. Theo made sure to keep his heart steady and his voice soothing to keep Stiles’s panic to a minimum.

Theo glanced around, noticed that no one had reacted, and turned his gaze back to Stiles. “No.” he met Stiles’s eyes unblinkingly as he listened to the pounding of Stiles’s heart and the quickening of his breathing, “I’m releasing the fox.”

The fox Theo knew had been sleeping inside of Stiles after the Nogitsune had created a new body for Stiles. It had created the body of another kitsune because that’s all its magic could create. The Doctors had been wholly certain of it when Theo had first mentioned Stiles as the one he wanted for himself. Theo could only imagine how they had come across another who had experienced something similar and had known from experience with experimenting on kitsunes how to bring the fox out.

At least that’s what he had gathered from their talking and planning.

Fear filled his senses as Stiles stared at him in horror and Theo could _see_ the fox waking. Stiles’s scent changed, becoming wilder and _other_ like his own scent. Theo had known about the sleeping fox inside of Stiles, much like Kira’s had remained inside of her until it was awakened, and he had looked forward to seeing it surrounding Stiles.

“Deaton said it was only a theory.” Stiles was shaking his head even as he jerked and his face twisted in pain. “Can’t be a fox. Can’t be evil.” His breathing hitched and his eyes locked on Theo’s with fear so obvious even if it wasn’t for his scent. “Please, Theo, _please._ I’d rather be a chimera…I _can’t_ be a _fox_.”

Theo rolled his eyes, “Being a fox doesn’t automatically make you _evil_.” He sunk down in front of Stiles, “ _You_ are not evil, Stiles, and being a fox isn’t going to change that. You’re a bit…morally ambiguous if anything. You’re in the grey.” Theo sighed as Stiles’s eyes hooded, the serum working, before they were closing. Stiles eventually lost consciousness as the serum went to work. The Doctors had spoken of breaking down the barriers caging the fox inside of Stiles and testing for the type of kitsune. Apparently it wasn’t guaranteed that the fox the Nogitsune had created would be another Nogitsune; it depended on what the fox spirit had created and left behind.

It was better the Doctors had been killed and he didn’t have to worry about the Doctors doing something to Stiles that could end in his death. He was more than sure they would want to know every little thing about Stiles after the serum changed him and Theo wouldn’t have stood by while they potentially damaged Stiles.

Time passed slowly, crawling and edging forward, as the speaker occasionally listed cancellations and around them people simply sat dull and lifeless. He shifted in place, sighed and closed his eyes letting himself drift. Leaning against a wall was better than some of the accommodations Scott’s pack had given him.

The horrors of his stay in Hell prevented anything resembling a decent kind of rest that might help with the weighted, heavy feeling that seemed to attempt at clouding his mind since he’d been freed. At least he didn’t have actual chains weighing him down and the threat of being sent back. It was almost tempting to stay here in this pocket of existence with Stiles. He was more than sure that eventually their memories of him would fade as the ones of Stiles had and he wouldn’t have to worry about it.

Then they could get free and no one would know to look for them.

Stiles stirring next to him jarred him awake and Theo’s eyes flashed at the sight of deep silver eyes glowing at him from Stiles’s face. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed since he had found Stiles and since they had fallen asleep but he pushed forward ignoring the fact. “Feel like yourself?” he questioned in a sleep rough voice. Theo watched Stiles moving, taking stock of the changes and breathed in Stiles’s new scent as he memorized it.

It still hinted at the human Stiles had been but it had a deeper layer that called out to him and the werecoyote in him.

A trickster to another trickster.

Like to like.

“Yeah.” Stiles sounded incredulous, blinking and staring at his hands, before he looked up. He went still and then Theo’s head jerked to the side from the power of Stiles’s hit. “That’s for _stabbing me you fucking asshole_.” The last five words were snarled and Theo could only laugh. There had been more than human strength in the hit.

His laughter shook his whole body and he let it take him over. Stiles hadn’t changed. His one constant, it seemed, and Theo was more than pleased with the results as true pain registered where Stiles’s fist had connected. Supernatural strength would go a long way in ensuring Stiles survived the threats that constantly seemed to come into Beacon Hills.

“Would you rather stay here?” he questioned as he spit blood and wiped at his split lip. It stung but Theo ignored it as he took in Stiles’s fox. It flashed and surged around him, full of power and promise, as Stiles’s eyes continued to glow but there was nothing threatening about it as it gazed right back at him.

“No.” the word came with a flash of fangs as Stiles’s lips twisted and Stiles leaned back against the wall still staring at him with those same silver eyes. Theo had known Stiles would make a perfect fox and the proof in front of him had him feeling smug. Stiles had been always meant for something more than a mundane human existence and Theo was happy to see that realized.

Pushing and pushing Stiles hadn’t released the fox before but the serum had and Theo almost started laughing again at the pure delight filling him.

He pushed himself to his feet and didn’t hesitate to haul Stiles back to his feet. “Great. Let’s get the fuck out of here. It’s starting to creep me out.” The words earned a snort and Theo flashed Stiles a grin. “I’m impressed you haven’t gone insane being stuck here though at least they’re not torturing you.” The last bit was muttered to himself but Stiles obviously heard it considering the look he gave Theo.

“It’s been a near thing.” He muttered as they moved past the rows of silent humans and towards where Theo had entered into the fucked up version of a train station. At least at a train station you could actually go somewhere. Though if he had to choose he’d rather be trapped here then down in Hell with his dead sister. Repeatedly being hunted down and having his heart torn out was more than traumatizing. Theo was going to find a way to suppress those nightmares. He needed to.

The speaker kicked on again and Stiles jerked violently, wincing and scowling, as his eyes darted up to the source. “You’ll get used to your senses.” Theo promised remembering how everything had been so unbearably loud, how scents had caused him to jerk towards them and how hard it had been to wrestle control of new instincts a normal human didn’t deal with.

At least Stiles was older and had been around supernatural creatures for years.

“I think my ears are bleeding.” Stiles twitched and started moving faster towards the exit, “How can you all stand this? Everything is dialed up to twenty.”

“Like I said…you get used to it.” Theo shrugged it off as they moved closer and closer to the rift. He could feel it thrumming, calling to him, and his own pace picked up. If he never had to cross another one of these damn things it would be perfect. “Feel any different…other than the sounds and smells?”

“Stronger.” Stiles muttered, “I can feel…something inside but it doesn’t feel like the Nogitsune.”

“That’s because it’s _you_. You’re not being possessed. This is all you, Stiles, you’re the fox not a possessing spirit.”

Stiles shuddered and Theo brushed up against him, offering a silent kind of support and knowing his fellow trickster would recognize it for what it was even if it was only subconsciously. Tricksters tended to know and accept other tricksters far easier than other supernaturals did. It would work to his benefit eventually. Theo was a bit curious how long it would take before that subconscious understanding started showing in Stiles’s interactions with him.

“Did it turn me into a Nogitsune?”

“Not sure. The Doctors only made it to break the cage keeping your fox locked away inside of you because there _was_ a fox inside of you this entire time. Eventually something would have set it free. From what I gathered they had come across other humans who had been separated from a Nogitsune in the way you were so they knew how to remove the barriers inside. I’m more than sure you received a better deal with your fox than those others did.”

It had been a complicated and detailed explanation that Theo had only bothered to remember the important parts. He had far more important things to keep locked up in his own mind and the finer points of their past experiences with such a possession hadn’t been one of them.

Only that they could help Stiles become a fox once more had been deemed important.

“You are a kitsune of some kind and it is very likely that the Nogitsune made you into another Nogitsune or you could be like Kira. Time will tell.”

The rift was two feet from them now and Theo could feel the way Stiles was hesitating as they paused before it. “What was their plan? The one you ignored?” his breathing was shaky and Theo could see the way Stiles was forcing himself to calm. There was a nervous excitement that was more than evident in the newly awakened fox.

“They thought if I was holding onto you that I could pull you through without a problem.” He snorted in derision and didn’t bother to list their backup plans, “I can cross the rift without a problem and if something does happen I’ll recover because I’m a supernatural creature but there is no guarantee for you. It helps that they found a way to fix someone damaged by the rift. It’s how Peter Hale recovered.”

Stiles shivered, “I don’t want to die like that.” He breathed out in a muted kind of horror and Theo could only imagine what had happened to the human. Malia had been more than happy to describe Peter’s state to him when she’d told him she hoped he had a similar experience. It didn’t matter that they had fixed Peter up afterwards because Theo wasn’t interested in being roasted by a supernatural rift.

“You won’t. You’re not human, Stiles, you’ll be able to pass through and even if you’re damaged you’ll survive.” He reached out, curled his hand tightly around Stiles’s wrist, and tugged him forward as he took a deep steadying breath. “Make sure not to jerk away. We should be able to cross _without_ getting fried like Peter.”

And then he was yanking them through the rift with a silent hope that they arrived in one piece. Wind whipped past them, heat surged around them, and the light was near blinding as Theo dragged them through.

It was violent and felt like hands were trying to yank them back, to tear them apart, as they moved between worlds before the sky seemed to open up. A violent crack of thunder sounded as they slammed into the ground and Theo gasped as cold rain started to pour down while wind whipped over his shaking body.

Beside him Stiles had released a similar sound but Theo could hear his steady heartbeat, fast and jittery as it was, indicating he was still alive. He laid there, breathing in and feeling his clothing getting soaked, as the realization that they had made it in one piece had him laughing.

He had managed to get free twice now.

Once from Hell and a second time from wherever the Ghost Riders stashed souls.

“We’re alive.” He laughed again and the relief was dizzying. Theo glanced over to see Stiles lying next to him, stunned and completely in one piece, as the fox turned to look at him with disbelief shining in his eyes.

“We are.” Stiles sounded just as stunned as he looked and Theo grinned as Stiles continued, “We’re in Beacon Hills and _we’re alive_.”

Then they were both laughing and it sounded insane as it echoed through the woods. Theo’s ribs started to hurt and his throat was starting to ache. Beside him Stiles’s laughs had turned into something very close to a happy kind of sobbing. The disbelief and relief that they had made it, that it had worked, was a heady kind of emotion that was impossible to ignore.

“Theo Fucking Raeken saved me.” Stiles sounded incredulous and Theo wasn’t sure if those were tears or rain drops on his face. Either way he didn’t care. They were alive and _he_ had saved Stiles. “I’m getting the fuck out of Beacon Hills.” Stiles suddenly announced, serious and firm, as he collected himself. “The next thing really will kill me, fox or not, and I’m not staying here longer than I have to.”

Theo nodded. “It’s a miracle you managed to survive all of that and remain human. That might have been your secret power. Surviving.”

“I’m not human anymore.” Stiles sat up on the rain soaked grass as Theo followed him. “And I guess I haven’t been a human since the Nogitsune. Deaton’s theory was right though he believed it could be avoided if I didn’t trigger it.”

Another crack of thunder sounded as lightening danced across the sky in a wicked light show that came close to stealing his breath. Theo had always loved lightening but he didn’t want to come across the Ghost Riders. He didn’t want to have to go through that whole thing again. That would be ridiculous.

While he knew they could cross back going back to that train station was out of the question.

Stiles tried getting up, groaned and fell back over onto his back. “I think I’m just going to lie here for a moment.” He breathed steadily, “Is it always this disorienting?”

“Yeah. It was worse when I climbed out of Hell. I was a bit surprised I didn’t see either Scott or you there.”

The sentence earned him a snort and Stiles looked over at him with eyes that were practically dancing with amusement. “Climbed out of Hell.” His lips quirked, “That sounds like this meme I stumbled across when I couldn’t sleep one night. Oh my God your life is a _meme_.”

It didn’t surprise him. Honestly. Of course Stiles would be looking at memes at some ridiculous hour of the morning.

“You know what I want?” Stiles asked suddenly as he stared up at the sky and his eyes blazed that silver color.

“What?”

“A greasy cheeseburger and curly fries. I fucking earned them. I have never earned something so much in my life than I have earned a burger and curly fries.”

The sound of Stiles’s stomach growling had Theo laughing again. He hadn’t gotten time to recover from everything before Hell, during and after climbing out. It had been one thing after the other and now, sitting in the woods getting drenched by a thunder storm, the normalcy of their conversation was more amusing than anything. He had _needed_ to laugh and Stiles seemed to be the only one capable of having him truly get lost in the sensation of humor.

But Stiles had always been easy to be around even when he’d been nothing but suspicious. There was something that felt right when he was around and Theo wasn’t about to give that up considering how good he felt when Stiles was around. He was greedy and selfish with no intention of changing.

“That sounds amazing.” Because it did. Theo hadn’t had much time to enjoy all of the different kinds of foods he’d been denied while getting tortured and then being dragged around by Scott’s rag-tag pack of misfits. Not that he had wanted anything to eat after watching Liam and Hayden making out in front of him while he was chained up. That had been a new kind of torture he’d rather avoid.

They eventually stumbled up and started making their way out of the preserve, bumping into each other occasionally, as rain continued to fall and at times they propped each other up so they didn’t list too far sideways as they recovered. He wasn’t sure how long they walked in silence, Stiles’s breathing and heartbeat filling his ears, as Stiles himself seemed to be struggling to get used to his new enhanced senses.

“What was that?”

Theo figured it was a rabbit based on the sound and scent as he glanced towards where Stiles had jerked his head. “Rabbit.” He offered, “Wait till your new appetite kicks in.”

And it did.

They took the truck Theo had used to get to the preserve to cross the rift, drove to the nearest fast food joint and walked in completely soaked. By the time Stiles had finished his order Theo was adding several more burgers and orders of fries for Stiles on top of his own order.

If they were not getting stared at before for the soaked clothes the amount of food they consumed had the girl behind the counter blinking in horrified shock. But like Theo knew Stiles effortlessly plowed through the stack of food, practically inhaling it, as Theo went at a pace that was only slightly slower. He hadn’t just gone through a transformation from human to fox on top of not eating in who knew how long.

Everything tasted amazing and judging by the filthy sounding moans across the table, the sounds that were making him shift in his seat, Stiles completely agreed with him. He snorted in amusement and watched how Stiles jerked up, mouth full and eyes locking on him, as he arched a brow in silent question.

“And you said I ordered too much.”

Stiles swallowed and snarked back without pause, “Good to know nothing could possibly change that sparkling personality of yours, Theo. I’m beyond relieved. Truly. So very very relieved.”

Theo only offered an amused grin and turned back to his own pile of food. Every bite was savored until finally he was satisfied and Stiles had slowed his pace to a more leisurely speed of inhaling his food.

“Do you think anyone remembers me? Now that I’m back.” He added the last part when Theo simply waited.

“Malia said when she saw Peter everything came back. Maybe they have to see you?” he offered as Stiles played with a curly fire absentmindedly. “I’m sure they’ll all remember you.”

Stiles nodded, polished off the fry in his hand, and slowly rose to his feet. “I don’t know about you but I want a hot shower, warm clothes and my bed.” It sounded amazing and Theo rose to his feet. He wasn’t looking forward to the tears and emotional outbursts that were to no doubt follow Stiles’s return to Beacon Hills before either of them got the things Stiles had listed. “Thank you.” Stiles finally managed, the words so soft Theo almost wasn’t sure he’d heard them if it wasn’t for the flush to Stiles’s cheeks and the way he wouldn’t meet Theo’s eyes.

“You’re welcome.” And knowing Stiles could hear the truth in his heartbeat, “I will _always_ look out for you.” That had Stiles’s head snapping up and his eyes locking on Theo’s, glowing silver, as Theo’s own flashed in response. “Think you could give me a chance this time?” he arched a brow and offered a good natured grin. “I think Hell might have been punishment enough for last time.”

Silence stretched between them before Stiles slowly nodded, “One chance.” And Theo allowed an honest, pleased smile at the offering. They both moved towards the door, back outside and towards the truck before Stiles paused with a confused frown on his face. “Why does it feel like I’m still hungry?”

“You shouldn’t be.” Theo paused on the other side of the truck, staring at Stiles as his mind worked. “There is no way you could possibly eat another bite after all of that.”

Stiles shifted on his feet, something like a hint of awareness in his eyes, as he looked at Theo and swallowed. “I don’t think it’s food I need.” His eyes glowed a muted silver and Theo suddenly _knew_ exactly what kind of kitsune Stiles had become. 

* * *

Stiles was almost relieved when Theo turned out to be the same manipulative, vicious chimera he’d last seen even if there was something _softer_ about him that had Stiles staring at the most inconvenient times after the Ghost Riders had been dealt with. Sure Theo had started back at school, disgustingly had little difficulty testing through what he’d missed, and then had the audacity to graduate on time with everyone else.

He had even come back from Hell to still have the option to go to the universities he’d applied to for early acceptance. It was a bit ridiculous but considering the nightmares he had witnessed Theo suffering through Stiles figured Theo deserved at least a second chance there. He hadn’t agreed with Scott’s decision to let Theo get dragged to Hell in the first place, incredulous that of all the bad guys they had fought that _Theo_ was the one sent to Hell, and it had inspired an impressive argument that he’d had to push to the side considering Kira wasn’t there to free Theo.

Now months after getting back, months of getting used to no longer being human and giving _Theo_ a second chance, Stiles had stopped having problems figuring out how to accept the change in the _relationship_ he had with Theo. There were still times when Stiles was silently annoyed at how much he’d come to rely on Theo. Theo was the only one who seemed completely capable of handling both the fact that Stiles was a Nogitsune and that Stiles needed something far more different than simply finding an anchor in order to keep him in line.

There were only so many slightly _aggressive_ pranks Stiles could pull to cause chaos, strife and pain to sate the undeniable need that sung inside his very being. Eventually he was going to accidently go too far and Stiles, despite the changes and adjustment to being a trickster, didn’t actually want to kill someone.

At least he didn’t want to kill someone innocent.

Theo was more than happy to indulge the fox in chaos, strife and pain. He was practically saturated in chaos and strife, something the fox in Stiles relished and luxuriated in, and had no problem helping Stiles seek out pain. Stiles knew he shouldn’t trust Theo, the rational and human part of his mind screamed against it, but the fox practically rolled over at the slightest attention from Theo. It saw Theo as family, as safe and right.

Of course a Nogitsune would _adore_ Theo. Theo had practically been created to get along with a Nogitsune and Theo absolutely _loved_ the trickster part of Stiles. Stiles wasn’t sure how things would have gone down in Beacon Hills if Theo had been around when he had been possessed by one. Probably far worse than it had with far more bloodshed and even more bodies left.

“You’re thinking too hard.” Theo teased from where he was leaning against the door, “Usually you’re far more relaxed when you’re… _feeding_.” The calm stance and interested eyes had Stiles blinking at Theo through the haze his mind had slipped into as he drew pain from the patient before him.

The delicious burn of pain was still flowing into him from where Stiles gripped the hand of a terminal patient. He delighted in taking the pain and it was the only positive about being a Nogitsune. At least he could take some pain from those who were going to die from it. A bit of relief he knew most didn’t get.

It came in handy other times, as well. Many times in the months since he became a Nogitsune, before he’d left for his chosen university, his Dad had come home and Stiles could sense it clinging to him, the chaos and strife and pain from a day as the Sheriff, and he would silently rest a hand on his Dad’s shoulder as he took away the unnecessary burden.

“Just wondering when you’re going to try and kill everyone again.” He commented offhandedly as the patient on the bed sighed in relief and slipped into a more fitful rest. Stiles didn’t want to comment on how he had slowly, but not slowly enough, felt the already loose grasp on the shades of grey he lived in loosen further.

A Nogitsune had an easier time slipping into the darker shades of things and Stiles found himself, more often than not, amused when Theo would intentionally cause chaos for him. The fox inside of him, the fox that he _was now_ , would perk up and practically purr with pleasure.

It was bad enough that he’d already been a shade too morally grey when it didn’t impact someone he cared about or himself but as a fox it was easier to slip further away from the lighter side that Scott firmly lived in. Chaos seemed to brighten things instead of adding anxiety like it had in the past.

At least Stiles wasn’t _compelled_ to kill or injure or hurt others to satisfy himself. A little mischief here and there, a hint of chaos and strife, had the insatiable hunger lessening just enough that he could sink into the bliss of satisfaction. Hospitals were full of more than enough pain to make any Nogitsune happy.

His mind wandered to his friends as he took in Theo’s easy stance where he remained by the door; Theo’s usual spot on these trips to the hospital’s terminal patients. Theo was a constant, one of the few who hadn’t flinched at the revelation of his new supernatural status, and Stiles knew, now, that Theo would never hurt _him_.

Stiles was exempt from Theo’s more vicious tendencies and he knew, knew deep down, that if his fox didn’t fucking _adore_ Theo so much he would still be holding Theo at a distance. At least further than he currently was holding him.

He sure as fuck wouldn’t have let Theo tear his clothing off when they were both buzzing on the high of a chaotic fight, bend him over, finger him open and fuck him hard in the backseat of the Jeep.

That wouldn’t have happened.

Nor would the time in the shower, the hallway, under the benches or all of the other times. None of those would have happened or at least it would have taken far longer.

 _Who am I kidding?_ He thought with an amused twist of his lips as his fingers tightened, _It would have been hate fucking within weeks if Theo wouldn’t have gotten sent to Hell_.

His mind drifted from those thoughts onto his other friends as increasingly more pain slowly slid through his veins. Warmth and pleasure filled him, had his breathing slightly faster even as something in him relaxed at the reprieve from his hunger.

Everyone had changed in his absence. Malia seemed almost haunted at times, struggling to hold tighter to her anchor now that he was back and she had readily followed them across country for college, as Stiles tried to help her as best he could while still working to find his own footing. He had never thought that his place in her life had been so important that his loss would destroy her hard-earned control. The way she had flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around him and shoving her face against his neck, had a lot of the tension inside of him subsiding. Stiles had desperately missed her and the scent, familiar but now so much _more_ , had him calming.

After Theo she seemed to have the least problem with it from his group of friends. Theo had mentioned fellow tricksters and Stiles had shrugged it off. It made sense and that was enough. Sometimes she still crawled into his bed, seeking assurance and her anchor, even as Theo would mutter on his other side about a bigger bed and slip back into sleep with Stiles sandwiched between them.

The first time it had happened and his Dad had looked in on him in the morning Stiles had only been able to offer a silent _what can you do?_ look that had earned him a snort. But they settled the fox and that was enough for his Dad.

Scott had seemed to find it near impossible to let him out of sight and Stiles understood the sentiment. Touches were more frequent, calls and texts were always returned promptly since they had gone to separate universities and Stiles had lost track of the number of times Scott had stopped by randomly just to confirm that Stiles was still there when they had both been in Beacon Hills.

The reaction Scott had was something Stiles could easily understand. He hated not seeing his Dad or any of the others but he had always known they still existed. Stiles knew that Scott was ignoring what kind of kitsune he was, that at times he’d catch something like pain in Scott’s scent when they were around each other, and he couldn’t bring himself to say anything. Stiles knew it was because of Allison and she was the same reason he sometimes hated seeing those silver eyes staring back at him.

Months later and sometimes the unexpected hate for his fox would steal his ability to breathe for what felt like hours.

The others had been a bit jumpier after the Ghost Riders, _oh the chaos they had filled Beacon Hills with_ , but Stiles had focused on how Liam had been struggling with becoming his own kind of leader. It was like watching his kid slowly becoming an adult: jarring and at times painful to watch. At least the interactions Liam had with Theo were entertaining and Stiles often found himself finding ways to push the two together when he had gotten the chance.

And sometimes it had nothing to do with the delicious feeling of chaos that filled the air during those instances.

He was _still_ struggling with Lydia. Stiles _did_ love her but he loved her as he loved all of his friends. He had simply needed to tell someone, someone important to him who still remembered, that he loved them especially after seeing the lack of recognition in his own Dad’s eyes. The inability to have been able to say it to Scott, Malia or his Dad before he was erased had driven him to tell Lydia in a desperate attempt to say it one last time to someone he cared about before he was gone.

The tragic thing was now she firmly believed she was _in love_ _with him_ and Stiles had never been more sure that the love he felt was purely platonic. It was the universe’s joke that the one thing he’d thought he wanted more than anything was finally his and he didn’t actually want it.

Not like that.

He dragged his mind back from thoughts about his friends, let the patient’s hand go and gained his feet. Theo arched a brow at him, lips quirked, as he stepped aside and they moved to the next room. Stiles breathed in the coiling scent of pain and anguish as he slipped into the room. He knew if anyone were looking at him they would see his eyes, hints of silver and his fox, right there pain as day for any to see.

* * *

Months.

It took _months_ before Stiles conceded. Months of Theo being there every single step of the way as Stiles adjusted to no longer being a human. Months of Theo watching a new Nogitsune flourish despite the trepidation surrounding Stiles’s new status.

But it was worth it.

Theo leaned against the door frame of the room as Stiles slowly padded over to another terminal patient lying in a hospital bed, the steady beep of the machines and ragged breathing filled the room along with the undeniable scent of pain.

Slowly Stiles sank down into the chair left by the patient’s bed and with practiced ease he reached out, clasped the limp hand resting on the white sheets and Theo watched as black lines slowly started to move up Stiles hand, past his wrist and along the veins in his arm.

It was fascinating to watch a Nogitsune _feeding_ and everything about Stiles seemed to get lost in the sensation.

_It’s an…insatiable hunger. When it hits…I can’t think of anything else but stirring up a little chaos…a little strife and just…basking in it._

The words Stiles had breathed in the darkness surrounding the last supernatural clusterfuck in Beacon Hills, a clusterfuck that had been rife with chaos and strife, had left Stiles buzzing on a bit of a high. A pleased, sated little grin almost always pulling at his lips in those moments and a loose-limbed kind of relaxed stance that had only amused Theo in the wake of such damage.

Stiles had looked at him, eyes glowing with pleasure and satisfaction, as those surrounding them panicked in the wake of the horrifying attack. The more chaos, the more strife and pain surrounding them the more Stiles seemed to thrive.

Theo was more than happy to seek out all of the chaos and strife Stiles could possibly need. He was even happier to _cause_ chaos and strife whenever he couldn’t find it.

The reward, a needy and aroused Stiles, was more than worth the joy he got out of the chaos to begin with. There was something primal about _providing_ in such a way for the fox that he had always thought of as _his_.

“You smell smug.” Stiles’s voice cut through his thoughts and Theo glanced over to see hooded eyes gazing over at him with a knowing glint in them.

It was a blessing that the Nogitsune in Stiles had rapidly accepted him and in fact started searching him out after Stiles’s resistance started to crumble in the realization that Theo could help him. Eventually he had found himself spending more time at the Stilinski’s than he was at his own place.

He almost wished the Doctors were back so he could thank them for such a beautiful gift and then brutally kill them for the insult they had left him with.

 _A failure_ his ass.

Theo was _not_ a failure and he hoped they were rotting in whatever Hell they had been sent to because they had been wrong. He was far from a failure and Theo was luxuriating in his successes.

 _You’re practically saturated in chaos_.

Those words had been moaned against the warm skin of his neck as he had gripped Stiles and viciously pounded up into him, naked skin pressed together and bodies thrumming with energy as they moved.

“It’s nothing.” He waved it off as Stiles continued to pull and pull increasingly more pain from the patient on the bed. The ragged breathing evened out and the beeping of the machine evened out to the far more steady, easy beep of a heart a little less burdened with pain. “Study for your test tomorrow?” he asked to deflect Stiles from his more than smug thoughts.

Stiles’s fingers tightened briefly on the limp hand he was clutching as it came closer and closer to the time he’d have to stop drawing pain from this particular human to move on to a new one.

“Professor moved it to Monday. Something about a death in the family and students using the time to study for the essay portion.” He kept his eyes on Theo a beat longer before turning to glance at the human before him and then he was easing back out of the chair.

They moved together to the next room that was near saturated in the scent of pain as Stiles once more dropped into a nearby chair and took the unconscious patient’s hand. Theo was more than thankful that he’d suggested Stiles speak with the nursing staff about volunteering to sit with patients.

It kept Stiles’s need for pain better sated than it could have been otherwise.

They were far enough from Beacon Hills that the supernatural wasn’t near as prevalent and the chaos in the city, on campus, and rolling underneath Theo’s very skin helped feed the Nogitsune but Stiles needed more than simple chaos.

Four more patients and Stiles frowned at him, something Theo _might_ call a pout on his lips, and Theo knew from months of experience in Stiles as a Nogitsune that Stiles needed something more than pain. He grinned to himself and offered up silent thanks to whoever oversaw security for the fact that the hospital didn’t seem to have any cameras nearby.

Wordlessly, a hint of amusement filling him, Theo pulled the fire alarm and swiftly moved back towards Stiles whose eyes had lit up. Stiles thrived in the grey areas and Theo was more than happy offering darker shades of it for _his_ fox.

Chaos erupted around them.

“Sometimes I question which of us is the Nogitsune.” Stiles shook his head as Theo shrugged with a faux look of innocence on his features. Theo could see the way Stiles relaxed as people rushed past, nurses and doctors and patients and families, while the alarm blared and the light flashed as they desperately worked to clear the building.

It was probably good that they received a chance to practice in the instance of a real fire. It could save lives in the future. They should be thanking them for the unexpected fire drill they had been given.

“This enough chaos?” he asked instead of answering Stiles’s comment as they started moving through the mass of moving bodies. Beside him Stiles seemed to be soaking up the chaos, relishing it, as they moved further and further away from the point of origin.

Silently fingers curled around his wrist and Theo could feel the warm pull of Stiles drawing out the chaos Theo always enjoyed causing. To anyone else it would look like a couple with one of them holding onto their boyfriend as they walked towards the exit.

It wasn’t very far off though Theo preferred the term mates. Boyfriends didn’t quite cover it in his mind.

“Yes.” Stiles’s eyes practically glowed and his lips curled in pleasure. “We’ll have to do this again when I need a little more chaos. Who knew a fire alarm could cause this level of chaos?”

Theo hummed in agreement as they moved further and further through the chaotic hospital. “I’m thinking pizza.” He murmured as they walked, “I don’t feel like grocery shopping.” Malia had been more than happy to raid their kitchen the last time she had visited their apartment after using the key Stiles had given her. He was still getting used to Malia being around frequently and even coming into the apartment in the middle of the night when she was having a harder time anchoring herself.

They reached his truck, the darkness outside lit up by flashing lights, as Stiles pressed him up against the side of the truck. His eyes were silver and Theo could smell the thick, coiling scent of arousal clinging to him as his own cock hardened in anticipation.

No words were needed as they scrambled into the truck, pants and underwear hastily tossed to the side after their shoes, before Theo dug around to get the lube he’d left in the truck after last time and immediately started fingering Stiles open.

“Hurry up.” Stiles hissed as he shoved into Theo’s fingers and his inner muscles clenched deliciously around Theo. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes full of lust and Theo added another finger even as Stiles hissed at the burn.

It was a quick and sloppy prep job with Stiles snarling that he’d _fucking heal just fuck me already dammit_ as Theo slicked himself up before sliding inside. His eyes hooded at the tight clench of Stiles around him as he sunk deeper and Stiles shoved into him trying to take every single inch of him.

“That’s it. Come on, Theo, _come on_.”

Sirens filled the air, the alarm still blaring, as Theo pinned Stiles and started snapping his hips as he moved. Fucking in the truck wasn’t the most comfortable spot but they had figured out how to make it work.

His breathing increased as they moved together, moaning and panting and at times Stiles snarling for him to go faster or harder, as Theo rapidly pounded into Stiles. The scent of their combined arousal and the enticing scent of sex filled the air, saturated the inside of his truck, as they fucked.

It wasn’t easy and loving. It was hard, fast and desperately greedy.

His fingers dug into Stiles, gripping and holding tight, as Stiles clenched and unclenched around him while urging him on. Theo felt his control snapping, knew his eyes were glowing and felt his teeth sharpen, as they kept moving together.

The slap of skin on skin, heavy breathing and panting, almost drowned out the sounds of chaos outside of the truck and filling the hospital so close to them. He knew in the light of day, if someone were looking, they would have noticed what was happening in the truck. But under the cover of darkness with the potential threat of an actual fire no one would even think to look at the truck where two college students were fucking wildly.

No one would see their eyes glowing, see how close they were to their more animalistic sides, or how they moved together viciously and hungrily.

“Fuck, Theo, fuck fuck fuck.” Stiles was getting close and Theo reached between them, gripped Stiles’s hard cock, before jerking him in time with his thrusts. The tighter clench of Stiles around him and the needy keening had his pace faltering as he drove forward chasing his orgasm.

Pleasure twisted and built inside of him, warming his gut and flushing his cheeks, as Stiles’s mouth fell open and he came with a silent cry of satisfaction. Theo hungrily took in the look of pleasure, how slack Stiles’s mouth went as he panted and how Stiles’s silver eyes were darkened, as he thrust faster.

One, two, three thrusts and his cock jerked as his release was pumped inside Stiles. His hips jerked forward several times, chasing the feeling of Stiles still tight around him as he panted and his dazed eyes met Stiles’s own.

“Nothing like a post fire alarm fuck, huh?” Stiles grinned completely unrepentant as Theo remained nestled between his spread legs with his softening cock still buried balls deep inside the grinning Nogitsune.

Theo snorted even as the loose-limbed feeling after a truly good orgasm kept him relaxed. “Not quite on par with a post near-death experience fuck but I have nothing to complain about.” He couldn’t resist the quip and the way Stiles’s eyes gleamed at him in amusement had him pressing Stiles down into the seat.

It was a lazy kiss, no fight of dominance or urging to move faster, as Stiles’s fingers locked onto him to keep him in place. He allowed Stiles to hold him there, their lips and tongues moving together, before they broke for air.

“Now I could go for some pizza.” Stiles stretched under him once he’d slipped out and Theo knew it was going to cost him to clean the mess they had made. He mentally shrugged it off, used a discarded shirt to clean himself and then dressed as Stiles attempted to do the same. “We’re keeping a plug in here for next time.” He muttered as he tugged on his pants and grimaced at the feeling.

“You’re the one who said it was a waste of money to buy condoms since we can’t get anything.” Theo smirked at the way Stiles rolled his eyes and tugged on a shoe. “But I’d be more than happy to keep a plug for you in here. We could get one for each room and solve so many problems. You are pretty _insatiable_.”

Stiles shoved him and Theo laughed as he heard Stiles mutter _ass_ under his breath before pulling his second shoe on. He climbed behind the wheel as Stiles finished dressing and another firetruck pulled into the parking lot.

**Author's Note:**

> I have other fics in my unfinished folder (I keep meaning to write a chimera!stiles fic...I really really do) but I wanted to wrap this idea up first and post it (though, honestly, I'm not completely happy with it but I HAD to post it or I would have picked it apart). So thanks to people creating gif sets from scenes in season six, the few episode previews I've watched and a few ideas I was kicking around in my head I was able to write this.
> 
> I wanted a Nogitsune!Stiles, I wanted to do something with the fact that Stiles isn't in his original body, I needed to do something with Theo remembering Stiles and I wanted Theo to interact with a Nogitsune!Stiles because I think those two would get along beautifully. And if anyone was curious I was not hinting at a threesome with Malia sneaking in...I just figured after the loss of her anchor (Stiles) she would revert back to how she had been before and that being near him on those nights would be something she would seek out.
> 
> Hope someone out there enjoyed this very alternate version of season six and yes...I got Stiles the fuck out of Beacon Hills because I wanted to keep that poor guy safe.


End file.
